Takeshi "Kamina" Eto
Apperance Takeshi Eto wear the standard shihakusho albeit with a green obi. His hair is a jet black colour. The main standout feature are his pointed ears and unusually sharp teeth, this gives him a certain demonic appearance and makes him look quite in intimidating, Takeshi still doesn't know why he possesses these features but he suspects it's influenced by his zanpakuto. His eyes are a particularly uninteresting shade of blue. Personality "let's start this party" Eager to join into any gathering in hopes of alchol, Takeshi is a live wire alway on the lookout for fun, be it partying, sparring or just a good chat with anybody. This however doesn't mean that when the time comes he won't do his bit, but it will normally be do in the hopes that it will free up more time in the future. He is highly protective of his family, he values his wife and daughters above his own life, this does mean he is highly suspicious of strangers (particularly boys) hanging around his daughters, since they joined the academy he becomes highly agitated, mainly due to his lack of knowledge about what happens to his family at the academy. Likes *Sake *Sparring *Miyuki Eto *Tsukiko Eto *Hikari Eto *His best friend Kazuya Makoto *Getting out of work *Video Game from the Human world Dislikes *Paperwork *Shinya's Kido *Breaking his nose (Broken nose count: 5) Statistics Zanpakuto His sealed zanpakuto is a standard Tanto with a 30 cm blade, the tsuba is a spiral that come about 4 inches away from the blade it self, the handle is wrapped with green cloth. This zanpakuto sacrifice defensive capabilities for greater maneuverability, the purpose of the blade is to deliver devastating one-hit attacks quickly and efficiently, this is reflected by the zanpakuto's shinkai release. 'Shinkai: Arashi no Megami ('嵐の女神)''' Release phrase: Divine Wind Pierce, Divine Water Crash. ((Kamikaze piāsu, Jinzui kurasshu)神風ピアース, 神水クラッシュ) 'Bankai: Arashi no Oni ('嵐の鬼)' ( Currently in the process of training) During Bankai Takeshi's apperance compleatly changes, his ears become far more pointed, his teeth elongate and become sharper and his pupils form into slits instead of circles, this gives him a far more animalistic or demonic appearace. Also his actions become far more aggressive, likely in this form to employ more brutal tatics. In Bankai his sword elongates into a slender blade that is fused to his sword arm rather than actually being held by Takeshi, the surface of the blade appears to flow as if made of water, water also extends up his arm finishing at his shoulder. Also in his Bankai form a large pair of bat like wings formed entirely from controlled wind currents burst from his back, these grant limited flight abilities (mostly only able to glide using them as well as rapid acension) but he can propel himself forward at a great speed. Bakai Abilities: 'Zanpakuto Spirit' Zanpakuto Spirit His Zanpakuto spirit manifests herself as a busty woman, The most striking feature of this spirit is the green colour of her hair, arranged in a ponytail, her hair just comes past her waist. She normally wears traditional kimono's which she constanly changes, the only feature of the kimono's that stay consistent is the kanji for wind and water located on opposite sides of her chest. Personality wise she is just as fun loving as her shinigami partner, and will alway challange Takeshi to some kind of game, be it mahjong or poker, when ever he enters his inner world. '''Inner world' Takeshi inner world takes the appearance of a plain field, with what appears to be some kind of shrine located on a small hill. In the distantance multiple typhoons scour the landscape, while strong winds rush through the field coming close to the shrine, but almost appearing to bend around leaving it untouched, also with the unlocking of his true powers it is now constanly raining in his inner world. Inside the shrine is quite sparse except for the small table located at the center with what appears to be some sort of board game as well as ornate tea set. On opposite side's from each other two cushions are placed ready for use. The wall are decorated with different pieces of art, mostly focusing on wind motives, as well as some different ornate weapons. Background Pre-Gotei 13 Takeshi grew up in the 30th district of the north rukongai, he spent most of his youth alone due to his looks earning the nickname "Demon" from the local inhabitants due to his lonliness he bagan pranking in order to get back at the people that hate him, after some time he was so hated that he was regularly hunted by the people in the district, it was during was one of the chases that he met Miyuki were she helped him escape the mob, from that event their friendship was formed, together they continued to terrorize the district. After some time they both joined the shinigami academy, where Takeshi was seperated from Miyuki due to being placed in the advanced class, while there he met Kazuya Makoto his future friend and roomate, during there year at the academy the two were hailed as prodigies but noted that both were extremely lazy only just handing assignments in at all. His last training assignment was a leadership mission to the world of the living, while leading his small group of trainees a break in the barrier cause a sudden influx of dangerous hollows to enter the training area, leading his squad he approached the location of the incursion along with the squad lead by Kazuya, coming across the mass of hollows he decided it would be best to attack the hollows head on and stop the incursion, this decision lead to the deaths of every member of both squads save for the squad leaders, this event has haunted Takeshi ever since and drove him to alcohol in order to help himself. History as a Shinigami Bankai Quotes "War is full of rules. The key to winning is to know how to break them." "Give mercy to those who deserve it, smite all who do not" "I may wield my blade with the strength of my arms, and I may stand on the line with the strength of my legs. But I fight with the strength of my heart." Trivia *Fun fact the nickname Kamina was inspired by Captain Yukimura Raidon after a comment about his shinkai having similarities with a show from the human world *His theme songs include: **Nikopol **To hell with gattai from **Inside the winter storm **Seasons **Bones *Old stats are: Atk-70 Def-20 Rei-45 Zan-9 Hak-1 Hho-15 Kdo-0 Perk-Speed Clones Alt Art 157276 v0 600x.jpg 527063.jpg Ao-No-Exorcist-Rin-Okumura-face2.png Takeshi mad disguise skills.jpg Alternate Universe Takeshi Takeshi Eto is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Takeshi has long black hair which she normally keeps in a ponytail, which is kept in place by a red ribbon, bar the two bangs that hang either side of her face, she wears the standard shinigami shihakusho with a large red obi. Personality She has a very bubbly personality interacting with anybody she meets in a very overactive but kind fashion, she does have a habit of assigning nicknames to the people she meets. She prefers to be called "shi-chan" as she believes that the name Takeshi is too masculine History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional マグマ死 Maguma shi (Magma Death) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: 噴火と破壊 Funka to hakai (Erupt and destroy) 大噴火 Dai funka (Major Eruption) After announcing the name of the attack the ground will violently shake before stopping after a few seconds, this is merely preparation for the main offensive move, with an upward slash a pillar of lava erupts from the ground under the enemy, the attack has the added effect of normally covering the battlefield in lava. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Bankai:マグマ擬態 Maguma gitai (Magma mimicry) (1st Bankai ability name) Describe your Bankai ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Needs updating